Planetia
is a Main Protagonist of the Fan Fiction Novel Demon Wars. What is Demon Wars? Fan Fiction Novel where you can enjoy a Story like Devil May Cry Series in a World like Trillion: God of Destruction. As a Different Point ... *Basic Protagonist is Female *Protagonist is not Demon King but Devil Hunter *Confronting with Devil *Etc Story A disaster occurred at Deman World where the Foreign Race named Deman lives. It is the attack of Devil. Devil can not forgive the existence of Deman itself. With the appearance of Devil, the happy days at Evil at Deman World have collapsed fragile. With this, Deman and Devil's Battle began. There was a girl in that Battle. The Name of Girl is Planetia. About Daughter of Dark Knight that is sometimes called Legend at Deman World. Run Expressman as Devil Hunter. Basically it only receives Request via "Specific" "Password". Weapon is 2 Types of Great Sword "Evil Caliber" and Two-Hand Gun "Dark Gun" Appearance Planetia is a Daughter of Dark Knight, with black Semi Long hair and yellow eyes. Her clothing consists of a great red coat with a dark red clothing inside and a black tie, she also wears black stockings and boots, she also has a hair pin which has the looks of an Gargoyle Head. Deman Race like Human and Devil Fusion. Usually I am in the form of Human, but it is characterized by having Devil's Power. Deman World World imitating Demonic World. It is Deman's birthplace. Trivia *Trillion: God of Destruction Style Original Character *Her style seems an archetype in and of itself as Faust from Trillion: God of Destruction has similar clothing and Hair Style. It's unknown what character was the first to have this style. Caution! Planetia is Original Character (OC) Birth with the concept of Cool Girl fighting to Guard Demonic World. Initial Design First Design Planetia.jpg Materials Reference Appearance and Outfit Faust_for_Trillion_God_of_Destruction.jpg Faust_Model_Sheet_for_Trillion_God_of_Destruction.jpg Reference Weapon Evil Caliber Sparda_(DA)_from_DMC1.png Dark Gun Ebony_&_Ivory_from_DmC.png Reference Deman World Under_World_for_Trillion_God_of_Destruction.jpg Reference Gargoyle Head Gargoyle.jpg Videos Reference Worlds Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part Opening Cutscene Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 1 Chapter The Soul Contract Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 2 The Great Overlords Death and Revival Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 3 Neptune and The Other CPUs Appear?! Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 4 Mokujin, The Trillion Wannabe Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 5 The Countdown Shortens Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 6 One Day Till Trillion Arives Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 7 Nooooo My Waifu Died Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 8 Mammon At The Hotsprings Trillion God of Destruction Part 9 I Think its Clear i have no idea what im doing Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 10 The Slum Life Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 11 She Still Lives Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 12 I Think Im Getting The Hang Of This Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 13 I Want Her To Live Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 14 Lots of Mammon events Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 15 Mammon Wants Me To Make her Into an Adult Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 16 NOOOO MAMMON! Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 17 Perpel Affection Events Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 18 Perpel Misses Her Parents Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 19 Perpel Gets Super Sayan Power Boost Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 20 The Sad Death of a Child Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 21 Ashmedia's Time To Shine Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 22 Ashmedia OP Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 23 Ashmedia Is Still a Virgin But For How Much Longer Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 24 Last Minute Training For Ashmedia Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 25 Wait so Trillion Is Actually a Loli? Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 26 Ashmedia Is No More Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 27 Ruche Confesses Her Love Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 28 Hotsprings With Ruche Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 29 One Day Untill Trillion Wakes Up Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 30 Onto The Last Overlord Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 31 Brocon or Siscon or both Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 32 Lap Pillow Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 33 Fegor Hotspring Event Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 34 The Last Overlord Falls Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 35 All Elma Events Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 36 Elma At The Hotsprings Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 37 The Last Family Member is Lost Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 38 Even Cerberus Gets a Hotspring Event Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 39 Fausts True Feelings Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 40 Fausts Hotspring Event Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 41 Bad Ending Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 42 NG+ Begins Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 43 Super EXP Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 44 How to Become Completely Broken Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 45 To The Final Form Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 46 Trillion Defeated & Normal Ending Trillion God of Destruction (Steam Ver) - Part 47 Levia Ending Trillion God of Destruction (PSV, Let's Play) Faust's Final Stand & The Final Chapter Part 50 Trillion God of Destruction (PSV, Let's Play) Zeabolos' Final Stand Part 51 Trillion God of Destruction (PSV, Let's Play) True Ending Part 52 Links *Reference Personality *Reference Dark Red Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist